A Battle Scene
by AmericanPi
Summary: (One-shot) A Trainer on her journey through Johto participates in her first Gym Battle against Falkner of Violet City.


**A/N: Just a quick writing exercise I did a while back, to give me more experience in writing Pokemon battle scenes. I intended this to be under 1000 words but it ended up being longer than I expected it to be. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Totodile, finish it off with Water Gun!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon sprayed a jet of water onto Falkner's Pidgey. When the water stopped flowing, Pidgey had clearly fainted.

"Yes!" Luna yelled as Totodile waddled over to her. She crouched down and smiled at her Pokemon.

"High five, Totodile!" Luna exclaimed.

"Toto!" the Water-type cheered happily, slapping Luna's hand with its scaly hand.

"Ow!" Luna exclaimed as Totodile's claws poked into her palm. She drew her hand back and smiled sheepishly at Bill McKenzie, her traveling companion. "Side note: Never high-five a Totodile whose claws you've never trimmed."

"Noted," Bill said, jotting down the piece of information on his tablet. The Pokemon Researcher was watching Luna participate in her first Johto Gym Battle against Falkner Crane, Gym Leader of Violet City. Though Bill was confined to the sidelines and had no interest in Pokemon battling, his vast base of knowledge had greatly helped Luna multiple times on her journey. Bill was always adding more to his knowledge base however, which was part of why he decided to accompany his friend on her journey through Johto.

"Toto," Totodile croaked sadly, examining its claws.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Totodile," Luna said reassuringly, patting her Pokemon on the head. "If you like high-fives we'll just get your claws trimmed. That sound good to you?"

"Dile!" the Water-type exclaimed, grinning.

"Great job, Pidgey," Falkner said, recalling his fainted Pokemon. He put Pidgey's Poke Ball away and smiled at the challenger.

"Not bad Luna, it looks like your bond with your Totodile is off to a great start," Falkner commented, "but can you take my next challenge?"

Luna smirked. "Bring it on," she said.

"Alright Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Falkner exclaimed, tossing his second Poke Ball into the air.

Falkner's second Pokemon, a larger and flashier version of Pidgey, materialized on the battlefield.

"Hmm," Luna said, taking out her Bill's Pokedex and pointing it at the Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, the Birb Pokemon," the Pokedex said in Bill's voice. Luna smiled, appreciating the sense of humor her traveling companion had lent to the device. "The evolved form of pidgey, by battle experience. Like many other pokémon, evolution grants pidgeotto more confidence and aggression. It goes from being a docile pokémon to a highly territorial one that tends to claim a large swath of land as its home. Additionally, it possesses keen eyesight and the ability to swoop down onto prey from great heights and snatch its target with deadly claws. However, what it has not outgrown from its days as a pidgey is its love for bread, so travelers hiking through Kanto should beware when carrying sandwiches."

"Hey Falkner, does your Pidgeotto like bread?" Luna asked.

Falkner nodded. "Yeah, it's one of his favorite foods," he said.

Luna winked. "Because he's about to CRUMBle!" she exclaimed happily, firing finger guns. From the sidelines, Bill laughed.

"That's a nice pun Luna," he said. "So nice that I'm writing it down. But shouldn't you be giving a command to Totodile?"

"Right," Luna said sheepishly. She smiled at her Totodile. "Alright Totodile, use Leer!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust attack!" Falkner yelled, pointing at the air.

Totodile glared at Pidgeotto, preparing to use its move. But before it could use Leer, Pidgeotto attacked it with a huge gust of wind, flapping its wings vigorously. Totodile squeezed its eyes shut, using its claws to shield its face from the wind.

"Luna, Totodile can't use Leer while Pidgeotto is using Gust!" Bill observed.

"Uh, Totodile, Water Gun!" Luna said quickly. Totodile fired off a stream of water, but partially because its accuracy had been lowered by Pidgey's Sand Attack and partially because it couldn't see its target, the Water-type move missed Pidgeotto by a fair margin.

"There's an opening!" Falkner crowed. "Pidgeotto, Tackle!"

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto chirped as it swooped down and barreled into Totodile. Luna's starter Pokemon got knocked backwards and fainted.

"Haha, yes!" Falkner exclaimed and Pidgeotto landed happily on his shoulder. "If Totodile was your only Pokemon, I win!"

"Nope," Luna said, smiling. She took out Totodile's Poke Ball and recalled it. "I still have the Pokemon who's been with me since I was little." She took out a Moon Ball and tossed it into the air. "Clefairy, go!"

Luna's Clefairy materialized, looked back at its Trainer, and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I know you can do it, Clefairy," Luna said, giving a thumbs-up back to her Pokemon. "Alright, Sing!"

Falkner's eyes widened. "Quick Pidgeotto, Gust!"

Pidgeotto launched another Gust attack at Clefairy, who was attempting to sing through the heavy winds. Luna clenched her fist as the sound waves went everywhere but Pidgeotto.

"Stupid fifty-five percent accuracy," Luna muttered angrily. "It's okay, Clefairy! Use Disarming Voice!"

"Pidgeotto, Tackle!" Falkner exclaimed.

Pidgeotto barreled quickly into Clefairy, but the Fairy Pokemon quickly righted itself retaliated with its own attack, sending pink sound waves at its adversary.

"Pidgeotto, now, Gust attack!" Falkner commanded.

"Clefairy, Disarming Voice, again!" Luna exclaimed.

Falkner's Pokemon launched into the air, flapping its wings vigorously. Clefairy reeled from the Gust attack but managed to fire off a solid Disarming Voice attack. Luna smiled as this sound-based move hit its target.

"Now, Disarming Voice!" Luna commanded.

Falkner smiled. "Pidgeotto, Roost!"

"Oh, no," Bill said.

Luna turned to Bill. "Wait, what?"

"Uh, Luna, you should probably watch what's going on, and then I can explain," Bill said, watching the battlefield carefully.

Luna nodded and watched as Falkner's Pidgeotto landed on the ground and became surrounded by sparkles and white light. When the Flying-type took to the sky again, it looked more energized. Clefairy looked slightly confused after seeing this, but it fired off its Disarming Voice attack, which hit Pidgeotto squarely.

"So, uh, Roost," Luna said as soon as the turn was over. She turned to Falkner, and then to Bill. "It looks like Roost… healed Pidgeotto."

"That's right!" Falkner exclaimed happily, snapping his fingers. "Roost heals fifty percent of its user's health when it's used."

"It's Falkner's signature move," Bill said, "and trust me, it gets annoying."

"I can see why," Luna groaned. "But as long as Pidgeotto can't use Roost, we're good. Clefairy, Sing!"

"Not if I can help it!" Falkner exclaimed. "Pidgeotto, Gust attack!"

Pidgeotto launched another Gust attack at Clefairy, who once again attempted to sing through the wind. This time, however, the sound waves actually hit its target. Luna smiled as Pidgeotto yawned, closed its eyes, and fell asleep.

"No!" Falkner yelled.

"Yes!" Luna exclaimed.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy called happily.

"Awesome!" Bill yelled from the sidelines, jotting down notes. "There's an opening, Luna!"

"You got it!" Luna said happily. "Clefairy, Disarming Voice!"

"Not today," Falkner said, tossing a Potion at his sleeping Pidgeotto. Before Clefairy's Disarming Voice could hit its target, the purple medicine connected with Pidgeotto and restored the Flying-type to full health.

"NOO!" Bill and Luna yelled in unison. Clefairy's Disarming Voice hit Pidgeotto squarely, but Luna was expecting the attack to win her the match. Therefore, she was more than a little miffed that Falkner had used his Potion at this moment.

"Oh, it's on!" Luna groaned as she grabbed her own Potion from her bag and tossed it at her Clefairy. The Fairy Pokemon's health was restored in a shower of green sparkles. "Now, Clefairy, Disarming Voice!"

"Pidgeotto, try wake up and use Gust!" Falkner exclaimed, but Pidgeotto would not wake up and use Gust, at least not on this turn.

The turn passed without incident, the Disarming Voice attack landing squarely on the sleeping Pidgeotto. Luna then commanded her Clefairy to use Disarming Voice again, which hit Pidgeotto with no problem.

"One more Disarming Voice ought to do it," Luna said triumphantly. "Come on Clefairy! Do it!"

"Clefair!" Clefairy exclaimed as it fired off a final Disarming Voice. Falkner could only watch as his still-sleeping Pidgeotto took the Fairy-type attack and slumped to the ground, fainting.

"YES!" Luna cheered, running over to her Clefairy and giving it a big hug. "We did it!"

-END-


End file.
